Autophobie
by Lili76
Summary: Autophobie : peur de la solitude, peur d'être seul(e). Et si... Molly Weasley avait peur de finir seule ? C'était probablement son plus grand secret, ce qu'elle avait caché avec soin au fil des années. Mais parfois, il suffit de peu de choses pour que la vérité éclate. OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron**

**\- Et si : Et si Molly Weasley avait peur de finir seule ?**

**\- Prompt of the day : ombre**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maison. Gryffondor - Couette**

**\- Défi fou - Personnage - Molly Weasley**

**\- Collectionnez les POP - Ymir - Ses tâches de rousseur : écrire sur les Weasley ou un personnage qui a des tâches de rousseur**

* * *

Aux yeux du monde sorcier, Molly weasley était la matrone par excellence. Femme au foyer dotée d'un solide caractère, elle était l'une des rare sang pur à avoir eu autant d'enfants.

Habituellement, les grandes et nobles familles n'avaient qu'un héritier. Voire deux. Les enfants étaient précieux, mais surtout, il y avait toujours la peur d'avoir un enfant cracmol.

Molly Weasley - anciennement Prewett - n'avait pas semblé s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses. Les enfants se succédaient, et elle ne semblait pas gêner d'agrandir sa famille encore et encore. Parfois, elle riait en disant qu'elle continuerait à faire des enfants jusqu'à avoir une fille, une petite princesse qu'elle pourrait choyer et à qui elle tresserait les cheveux.

La matriarche ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'ils étaient rejetés de la bonne société et considérés comme des miséreux - alors qu'ils appartenaient aux plus anciennes familles sorcières et qu'Arthur travaillait au Ministère.

Molly était toujours joyeuse, et il ne semblait avoir aucune ombre à son bonheur. Lorsque sa fille naquit, elle assura qu'elle était comblée. Personne ne sut que l'accouchement avait été délicat et qu'elle avait failli perdre la vie. Et Molly n'avoua jamais que les médicomages lui avaient interdit d'avoir un autre enfant sous peine de perdre l'enfant - et d'y laisser la vie.

Les années avaient passé, et ses enfants avaient grandi. Les plus vieux avaient quitté la maison, les uns après les autres. Charlie était parti en Roumanie, Bill s'était marié avec sa française. Percy ne vivait que pour sa carrière au Ministère.

Les jumeaux allaient et venaient, mais passaient leur temps à gérer leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'un de ses enfants prenait son envol, Molly pouvait dire qu'elle était fière d'eux. Ses enfants semblaient partis pour s'en sortir honorablement et aucun n'avait mal tourné - même si parfois, elle maudissait Percy et ses idéaux.

Il lui restait encore les deux cadets, qu'elle pouvait choyer et chérir. En plus de Ron et de Ginny, elle avait presque adopté Harry Potter et elle avait pris sous son aile Hermione, promettant aux Granger qu'elle prendrait soin de leur fille.

Si aux yeux de Harry, Molly était une crème, l'idéal selon lui de la maman, pleine de tendresse et soutien inconditionnel, elle était souvent jugée trop étouffante par ses enfants.

Lorsqu'ils arrivaient au Terrier, Ron ne mettait pas longtemps à se plaindre des câlins qu'il devait subir en levant les yeux au ciel. Il hurlait après sa mère quand elle entrait brusquement dans sa chambre sans frapper, le considérant toujours comme son petit garçon et non pas comme le jeune adulte qu'il devenait.

Ginny gonflait les joues quand Molly essayait de lui apprendre à tenir une maison ou à cuisiner. Elle se plaignait en boucle dès que sa mère faisait une réflexion sur le maquillage qu'elle utilisait ou sur les vêtements qu'elle choisissait.

Même si elle aimait sa mère, elle la trouvait bien trop étouffante, trop présente.

Molly restait sourde aux reproches de ses enfants. Elle était comme ça, maternelle, toujours inquiète. Trop présente peut être, bien qu'elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions. Elle pouvait piquer les pires colères quand ses enfants faisaient une bêtise, pour ensuite les étouffer dans une étreinte désespérée.

Lorsque Ron rentra pour les vacances d'été, accompagné de Hermione - sa toute fraîche petite amie - il laissa sa mère le câliner un peu avant de s'esquiver, marmonnant qu'il voulait ranger ses affaires. Il laissa Hermione saluer sa mère et lui faire la conversation.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre - d'enfant, puis d'adolescent - il se figea stupéfait.

Pendant son absence, sa mère avait modifié la décoration de la pièce. Adieu les bannières des Canons de Chudley pour laisser place à des murs blancs. Adieu la housse de couette à l'effigie de ses héros, pour laisser place à un couvre lit en patchwork.

Ron avait le caractère de sa mère : sanguin et emporté. Aussi il redescendit pesamment au rez-de-chaussée, furieux, et commença à se disputer avec sa mère.

Sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione, le ton monta des deux côtés.

Ron se plaignait que sa mère avait modifié sa chambre alors que Molly lui répondait que c'était pour son bien, qu'il ne pouvait pas garder une chambre d'enfant.

Finalement, Ron quitta le Terrier d'un pas rageur, hurlant qu'il serait chez Harry, à un endroit où personne ne lui imposerait ses goûts.

Hermione assista au désastre, stupéfaite. Lorsque le silence revint après que Ron ne soit parti, Molly s'effondra en larmes et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide.

Avec hésitation, Hermione s'approcha et s'installa face à elle, essayant de la consoler tant bien que mal. Molly pleurait, comme si elle relâchait des années d'inquiétudes refoulées. Elle sanglotait, incapable de parler.

Au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'Hermione envisageait très sérieusement d'appeler les jumeaux ou Ginny à son secours, les larmes finirent par se tarir.

A voix basse, la matriarche murmura quelques mots qui firent sursauter Hermione.

\- Je suis seule maintenant.

\- Molly ? Ron va revenir vous savez comment il est. Il hurle, boude, mais quand il sera calmé…

\- Non. Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Il va faire comme les autres et quitter la maison. Comme Ginny qui a voulu travailler à la boutique de ses frères. Je n'ai plus d'enfant à m'occuper.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête, perplexe.

\- Je ne comprends pas Molly. Vos enfants sont grands mais vous restez leur maman.

\- Non… Non. Ils sont partis. La maison est vide. Il n'y a plus de bruit, plus de cris.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai eu une famille nombreuse, je pensais que j'aurais des petits enfants avant que les petits derniers ne quittent le nid. Je pensais que tous mes enfants resteraient près de moi. Mais… Rien n'a eu lieu comme je l'espérais. Ils sont tous partis, et moi je suis seule.

\- Il y a Arthur.

\- Arthur a son travail au Ministère. Il a sa grange pleine d'objets moldus. Moi… Moi j'avais mes enfants.

Hermione observa sa future belle mère, le cœur serré de voir cette femme si volontaire, si solide qu'elle avait toujours admiré s'effondrer à cause d'une petite dispute. Molly était cette femme qui savait se battre et qui arrivait à s'occuper de tenir la maison, de cuisiner pour une armée tout en s'occupant de ses enfants. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, et Hermione l'avait toujours pensé indestructible.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Molly, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Molly… Vous ne serez jamais seule. Nous ne serons pas bien loin avec Ron. Harry viendra vous voir aussi.

La rousse essuya d'un geste vif ses joues couvertes de larmes et soupira. Bien qu'elle soit calmée, la tristesse perdurait au fond de ses yeux.

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, Hermione sourit à Molly, avec affection.

\- Molly… Vous avez peur d'être seule sans enfant. Et la guerre a fait de nombreux orphelins. Pourquoi ne pas prendre ces enfants sous votre aile ? Harry a parlé de fonder un orphelinat, à vous deux, vous pourriez changer les choses.

Molly hésita en dévisageant Hermione, une étincelle d'espoir au fond des yeux. L'idée faisait son chemin en elle, et elle semblait considérer l'option sérieusement.

Puis, elle soupira et enlaça Hermione.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je voulais justement aller voir Harry pour vérifier qu'il avait assez à manger. Ce garçon a besoin de se remplumer… J'en profiterai pour lui demander ce qu'il compte faire.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire puis Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

\- Je vais calmer votre tête de mule de fils, et vous le ramener pour qu'il présente ses excuses.

Hermione songea que Molly avait probablement oublié ses craintes alors qu'elle gloussait aux mots de la jeune femme.


End file.
